Destinados
by abril.roman.94
Summary: hola a todos otra vez yo!, ok aquí va el resumen: el planeta no tiene posibilidades...¿podrán las winx salvar a las 6 almas perdidas?...¿ellos les creerán?.mundo paralelo no soy buena en resúmenes, historia de las winx y los especialistas calificación T por las dudas podrá que a ver otro que mal vocabulario by: Rousse
1. Chapter 1

**Hola nuevo finc, estoy un poco nerviosa pero espero que os gustéis.**

**El club winx no me pertenece.**

"**Destinados": misión**

Paséis, me alegro que a veis venido niñas, os a llamaros aquí para encargarle su primera misión…-dijo faragonda dando un gran pausa- como sabéis magix no es el único planeta en el universo y me alegro que las princesas de vuestro reinos estén presentes-

El gusto es de nosotras Srta. Faragonda-contesto la colorada

Como sabrán ustedes no son como las demás hadas de alfea, es por eso que os encargue esta misión, la corte a decidido que la tierra debe ser…-no termino de decir

Cancelada-dijo una mujer ya no muy mayor

Srta. Griffin!-dijeron las 6 jóvenes presentes

Gracias Griffin-contesto faragonda

¿Qué quiere decir con que será cancelado?-pregunto tecna

La tierra seria olvidada en el universo mágico, la tierra ya no posee la magia que se necesita para poder estar en ella-dijo faragonda mirando el gran ventanal

¿Pero los humanos?-contesto rápidamente bloom

Los humanos se están destruyendo ellos mismo-Griffin

Aun hay hadas en la tierra, ellas existen aun ay magia allí-dijo flora

Las hadas de la tierra han intentado todo por ayudarlos mi querida flora, pero los humanos son tan diferentes, ellas están al tanto de toda la situación-dijo faragonda sin salir de su posición

La tierra será eliminada así como así-dijo Stella

No aun creemos que la tierra tiene posibilidades y es allí donde ustedes intervienen-contesto mirándolas

¿Nosotras?-pregunto layla

Si, antes del toque de queda en magix ustedes fueron a la tierra y conocieron a seis humanos-faragonda

Sí, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver en la misión?-pregunto bloom

Esos humanos dentro de 2 días morirán-contesto Griffin y las chicas les quedaron viendo con cara de espanto

¿Mo…morirán?-pregunto flora al ¿punto del llanto?

Ustedes deben prepararse para salvarlos, roxy la ultima hada de la tierra las ayudara ella será su guía informal en la tierra-dijo sin preocupación Griffin

Exacto ella las ayudara, lo que intenten tamos decirle es que esos seis humanos son especiales tienen un poder oculto y ellos tienen más posibilidades de creer antes que los demás humanos-dijo faragonda

Esta diciendo que debemos ayudarlo a creer ¿en qué?-pregunto tecna

En la magia, el amor y la amistad, ahora que ya lo saben pueden dirigirse a su misión jovencitas y recuerden no tomen el camino fácil…-dijo faragonda

Se hará mas difícil-dijo flora antes de salir con sus compañeras de la habitación

"_No tomen el camino fácil se hará más difícil"_

¿Has pensado algo para sky?-pregunto Griffin

Si sky es problemático, creído, subestimado, y un mujeriego, pero tiene demasiados problemas cree vivir en un mundo que gira a su alrededor su autoestima esta por los pisos, yo creo que la indicada es bloom para esa misión-dijo faragonda sentándose en su despacho

¿Por qué ella?-Griffin sentándose en el asiento al frente de el de faragonda

Bloom es una chica con autoestima, valiente, segura de sí misma, vive en un cuento de "hadas" pero se da cuenta con la realidad y ellos tienen una alianza muy poderosa-termino diciendo tomando un café

¿Brandon?-pregunto Griffin

Brandon es un chico con autoestima muy elevada, vive por las noches no se da cuenta del día, hace deportes lo cual es muy popular y eso refiere…-no termino de decir

Que es un mujeriego hasta la china-termino por ella Griffin

Exacto, pero tiene algo diferente como los demás chicos es hijo único mandado por su padre a cumplir sueños ajenos desde chico el sufrió maltrato físico de su padre, su padre es al cólico, su madre y él se mudaron y su autoestima aun esta por la nubes-termino de decir faragonda

Eso quiere decir que Stella seria la indicada-dijo Griffin

Exacto Griffin-faragonda

¿y timmy?-pregunto nuevamente Griffin

Timmy, timmy es un chico muy inteligente, pero muy reservado sufre de bullying desde pequeño su seguridad es de la puerta de la habitación hacia dentro, sus padres están muy ausentes en su vida es complicado para el elegí a tecna ella encajaría muy bien para esa misión-dijo faragonda

¿Riven, según se es el más complicado de todos?-pregunto Griffin

Riven es un chico que desde muy niño su madre la abandono, es por eso que no confía en las mujeres la utiliza y ya está, el se cree dominable a cualquier situación prácticamente vive solo su padre viaja por el mundo por su trabajo y eso no le interesa y la perfecta para él es musa una chica inigualable e indomable-faragonda

Muy bien faragonda has pensado bien en ese chico ¿y nabu?-pregunto Griffin

Nabu un chico independiente vive solo no cree en la amistad ya que su ultimo amigo se fue con su novia por lo tanto el amor tampoco le sirve de mucho es un chico aventurero sin miedo de estar solo en este caso elegí a layla ella podrá con este chico-dijo tranquilamente faragonda

¿y qué me dices de helia?-pregunto Griffin finalmente

Helia, bueno es un chico encantador que dice si a todo, su padre vive su sueño a través de él, su padre era piloto de fórmula 1 pero por un problema tuvo que dejarlo, sus padres arreglaron un matrimonio para el cuyo este no rechazo porque piensa que sus padres lo dieron todo por el es un forma de agradecérselo-dijo faragonda

¿Y cuál es el problema?-pregunto Griffin

Ese es el problema Griffin, helia no quiere esa vida además sus padres le mintieron todos estoy años, es por eso que la indicada seria flora-dijo faragonda

Tienes todo ejecutado muy bien hecho-dijo Griffin

Con las chicas…

Nuestra primera misión ¿nerviosas?-pregunto bloom

Es una mescla extraña nerviosa, ansiosa y asustada-dijo layla

¿Asustada?-pregunto musa ayudando a Stella con flora aguardar el equipaje de la rubia

Si y si en el intento de salvarlos nos sale mal-dijo layla sentándose junto a tecna

Ni lo digas-dijo flora asiendo fuerza

Es un 23% de posibilidades de que salga mal, ya que hemos entrenado duro para cualquier circunstancia preferible-dijo tecna

Es verdad lo que dice Tec, hagámoslo rápido así será más fácil-dijo la rubio intentando francamente serrar su equipaje

Faragonda dijo que no vallemos por el camino fácil-repitió flora

A ver que las ayudo-dijo bloom ayudándola intento fallido

Después de muchos intentos la maleta de Stella cerró con la ayuda de todas

¿Listas?-pregunto Stella

Si-respondieron todas a la vez

Stella tomo su tridente pronuncio algunas palabras y un portal se abrió delante de ellas

En la tierra:

Vamos Arthur- decía roxy dándoles animo a su perro y luego sintió una ligera brisa-sabes lo que significa eso la misión comenzó están llegando-luego de decir esas palabras se abrió un portal mostrando a seis belleza delante de ella y la rubia grito

Roxy!-

Ho…hola Stella hola chicas!-dijo roxy

Hola!-respondieron las otras cinco-bien comencemos

_**Primer día:**_

Ok, esta tienda es donde trabajaran-dijo roxy-y cada una tiene su especialidad aquí la tienda se llama love & pet aquí es una veterinaria pero pronto habrá animales mágico-dijo roxy ilusionada

Si acertamos en la misión-dijo Stella viendo algunas cosas de la tienda

Yo se que lo harán bien, confió en ustedes Ho…-dijo revolviendo algo de su bolso- casi me olvido esto son celulares una tecnología antigua para ustedes pero aquí son modernos-dijo entregándoselos- estos son sus horarios de escuela y papeleos que necesiten y recuerden que todas ustedes son mis primas-todas asintieron al comentario de roxy-y sus habitaciones están en la planta alta-

¿Podremos saber de ellos?-pregunto bloom

Si vamos a sentarnos-luego de hacer lo que dijo roxy empezaron a hablar- bloom esta es tu misión se llama sky Eraklyon un joven de 19 años de edad hijo único y su novia es Diaspro-dijo entregándole una foto de el

No está mal-dijo Stella mirando de reojo

Stella tu misión se llama Brandon Escudero hijo único, vive con su madre ya que ella se separo de su padre, estudia artes marciales, futbol americano y natación y lo mas importante no tiene novia-dijo roxy entregándole su foto

No está nada mal-volvió a decir Stella

Musa esta es tu misión su nombre es Riven Ruggiero hijo único su madre lo abandono desde niño y vive con su padre, su novia se llama Darcy-dijo roxy entregándole la foto

Su novia tiene cara de loca-dijo musa viéndola imagen

Tecna esta es tu misión-dijo dándole la imagen-su nombre es Timmy Donnaty, su especialidad arte tecnológica así que os lleváis muy bien, es hijo único sus padres son grandes científicos suramericanos, el prácticamente fue criado por su mucama. Es soltero-dijo roxy

Os veréis tierno juntos-dijo Stella viendo a "timmy"

Cállate-susurro tecna

Layla este es tu misión su nombre es nabu livetto, independiente, no tiene novia y hace deportes extremos-dijo roxy-y por ultimo flora este es tu misio su nombre es helia Costantini, es hijo único sus padres son sobreprotectores tiene su futuro en ruedas el es piloto de fórmula 1, y está comprometido con Krystal ninfi una modelo sabelotodo-termino diciendo

Ok, creo que deberíamos descansar nos espera un gran día mañana-dijo layla

**Lo continuo ¿Qué dicen?**

**By: rousse**


	2. dia dos

**Hola en verdad pensé que a nadie le gustaría, bueno sigo **

**Gracias a ****Star 123:**** por su reviews, y estaré actualizando 2 veces por semana si mi vida me lo permite claro.**

**TsukihimePrincess: ****Gracias por tu reviews, y yo también creo que Darcy tiene cara de loca ja xD.**

"**Destinados": Día 2**

Ok chicas hoy es el día clave y es muy importante-dijo roxy

Más tarde en otro punto de la ciudad…

**Autódromos de carreras formula 1**

¿Listo helia?-dijo maik

¿No sabes contra quien voy a competir?-dijo helia poniéndose el casco

No lo he visto, pero eso que importa ¿no?, lo importante es que esta es una prueba fijaste en las curva c y d-le dijo maik-recuerda que de piloto de fórmula 1 pasaras a piloto de carreras

Lo sé, lo sé-dijo helia entrando al automóvil

Suerte amigo-le dijo maik yéndose de la pista

Por el otro lado

Flo ¿esta lista?-pregunto roxy atreves del comunicador

Un poco nerviosa es todo-dijo flora, los pilotos se miraron y luego miraron el semáforo

Rojo: 1

Amarillo: 2

Verde: GO!

Y la carrera comenzó

**En otro punto de la ciudad…**

Escuela de natación, Wáter:

Oh vamos Brandon lo puedes hacer mejor!-grito enrié profesor de natación para los juegos 2013, entrenador de Brandon

Brandon estaba sumergido en la piscina profesional de natación haciendo su mejor esfuerzo

Te quedaras luego de hora!, a ver si sirves para algo!-grito enrié yéndose

Por una ventana del gran sector había una joven muchacha hablando por teléfono

_¿Cómo te va allá?-_

Bien ro, solo que me da unas ganas de matar a ese profesorcito de cuarta-

_Cálmate Stella, hazlo bien-_

Si lose, por cierto como va flora-

_Que te puedo decir que va primera en la tabla de posiciones ok te dejo está llegando la hora concéntrate en tu misión-_

Nos vemos-

**En otro punto de la ciudad…**

Centro de la ciudad

"_genial en mis vacaciones y persiguiendo a un nene de papa, oh ¿Qué más puedo pedir?" pensaba musa_

Ella estaba persiguiendo a su "misión" que la hiso pasear por toda la ciudad hasta que llego a un edificio

"_jamás me dijeron que pasaría esto"-pensó nuevamente_

**Central parkc…**

Timmy estaba leyendo unos libros en el parque central de gardenia hasta que percibió a una chica piel blanca, pelo violeta corto que estaba leyendo también pero todo lo saco de sus pensamientos

Ho miren quien está aquí tinita la miedo sita-dijo Jack un joven de 19 años que no para de molestar a timmy desde 2 grado

Pero ellos no sabían que esa bella mujer estaba observando junto a un hombre

¿Listo Klaus?-pregunto tecna

Siempre listo para ayudar a las amigas de mi hija-dijo Klaus estaba vestido como un policía

Debemos esperar-dijo tecna

**EN OTRO PUNTO DE LA CIUDAD {YA SE MEDIO CONFUSO}**

Hola mi nombre es sky Eraklyon vine a saber qué departamento me tocara al empezar el semestre-

Si señor Eraklyon su departamento es en el ala este del campus departamento A-

¿Pudiera saber quiénes van a hacer mis compañeros?

Eso no se puede es privado señor Eraklyon si me permite-le dijo la secretaria-señorita Bloom Domino-sky vio levantarse de una silla a una joven mujer pelirroja ojos celeste como el cielo-su departamento es en el ala este departamento B-le dijo la secretaria

Gracias-dijo bloom al mirar a sky-hola-dijo muy tímidamente

Hola yo soy sky Eraklyon-dijo sky

Un gusto soy bloom-

Veo que seremos vecinos estaré en el departamento A del ala este-dijo sky

**Por los cielos…**

Esto es peligroso nabu!-grito una joven morocha dentro del avión

Lo he hecho miles de veces-grito nabu ya por los vientos fuertes no se podría escuchar la voz del otro

A estas alturas el viento es más fuerte-grito la chica

Ja ja yo puedo con todo peligro es mi segundo nombre-dijo nabu tirándose del avión

Nabu! Déjate de bromas, este chico-dijo la morocha

A metros de altura nabu gritaba de emoción pero ya era tiempo de abrir el paracaídas

Ok vamos a planear-dijo nabu al tirar la cinta de abrimiento del paracaídas-que cosa ábrete-pero la cinta se rompió-oh no

Nabu no sabía qué hacer estaba llegando a tierra y su paracaídas no se habría

Esto es espeluznante!-se espero para lo peor solo unos segundos y su vida terminaría

**Pista de formula 1…**

Curva D aquí vamos-dijo helia

_Firme y correcto helia…-su intercomunicador se corto_

Luego sintió una llanta pincharse y perdía el curso

Sintió golpear con algo y solo dio vueltas el auto daba vueltas

Luego se golpeo la cabeza y sintió calor mucho calor el automóvil estaba en llamas

Apenas podía respirar solo cerro por lo peor

_Mi vida en esto-pensó helia_

El automóvil estallaría en unos segundos

**Escuela de Natación- wáter**

"_maldito enrié, que venga a nadar el si tanto le gusta"-pensaba Brandon sumergido bajo el agua-"ya es hora de salir"- al nadar para llegar a la superficie_

Sintió un calambre en su pie izquierdo y así pasaron segundos hasta que sintió algo horrible en su garganta la falta de oxigeno

Llevo sus dos manos asía su garganta intentando respirar pero el calambre no paro

**Con riven…**

Genial esto es lo que quieres lo tendrás-le decía riven a ¿desconocido? Atreves del teléfono

El se encontraba en la azotea del edificio golde de gardenia parado en el extremo exacto

Pero déjala en paz-repitió una vez más

_Solo si te tiras y en el noticiero muestren tu cara tu nana sobrevivirá-_la nana de riven era lo único cercano a una madre que tuvo desde niño

Está bien- solo separo mucho más en el extremo y estaba decidido al cual sería su final esta tarde

Podía ver a la gente circular por las veredas y los coches como si nada pasara

Parecían hormigas

**Central parkc…**

¿Cuándo paso? Timmy corría por todo el parque, era perseguido por Jack y su pandilla

No sé qué es lo que querían, ni porque, pero ese chico si tenía un problema grave

Timmy tenía ya varios moretones en la cara había sido interceptado por varios amigos de Jack

¿Sabes porque tinita?, porque tienes una familia ejemplar, huequito, y eres un tarado, y sabes que me gusta lastimar a los luser como voz tinita-decía Jack revisando su mochila-¿Qué es esto?-decía Jack mirando a timmy que estaba agitado

Es mío lo necesito -decía timmy sin aliento

Uh la nenita es asmático, pobrecito sabes que no te lo daré, PUDRETE TINITA!-decía Jack

Pero timmy ya no le importaba y cada vez sentía sus ojos más pesados le faltaba ese oxigeno tan preciado por el

"_**A veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto, y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante"**_

.

.

.

**Ustedes dicen si ¿los salvo o no?**

**Recuerden su reviews, y lo siento por tardar ya se el capitulo es confuso es que así suceden los hechos uno tras otro ya sé que dirán ¿ y sky? Si me fije bien y dije no sería tanta presión. No lo sé creo que si ¬¬**

**Buenos los dejo que tengan una buena noche**

**¿Quién diría? Yo despiedra a las 01:00 de la noche es raro**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**By: rousse**


	3. ¿estoy en el cielo?

**Abril {yo xD}: ****hola a todos, yo estaba tranquilamente buscando fanfic de FxH y encontré "Destinados" y dije mi historia me fije y 6 "REVIEWS" y mi cara quedo en WTF¿? Porque la última vez que revise tenía 3, me sorprendí y me asuste cuando leí que decía mátalos o que se mueran y luego *cara de alivio* quiero agradecer a: los Reviews**

**MVVA****: oh genial! Gracias y claro que lo continuo… una rosa ~**

**Michel95: *****cara sorprendida* me asuste ^.^ {y si creo que llegaran {soy malota} MxR son mi segunda pareja favorita para ti te dedico esta cap.**

**50ShadesOfShit:**** *a punto de llorar* de todos los comentarios el tuyo casi me da ataque al corazón xD, yo también los quiero vivos, gracias por tu reviews**

**TsukihimePrincess:**** aclaración, no cambiaron la apariencia {5 temp.} si es corredora de formula 1 *sorprendente* hay que utilizar la imaginación y gracias por bancarme:$**

**Quería decir que se me acaban las vacaciones *ojos lagrimosos* mi perra tuvo 2 cachorritos *contenta* uno se llama Chimuelo Patapez y me podrían ayudar con un nombre para una cachorrita? Que no se Alma, Sol, Cielo, Blanquita y Mora, estoy bipolar y para colmo es AGOSTO! Mesas de exámenes *atormentada* es el momento por el cual es profesor vs alumnos esa si es una GUERRA DE TITANES! Ja**

**Artemisa{P.I}:**** bipolar, loca y chistosa salió**

**Abril:**** cállate *tirando una almohada***

**Artemisa:**** no!**

**Abril:**** eres imaginaria lalalala! *puff desapareció* de verdad estoy chiflada halo ultimo es que cada capítulo de hoy en adelante será narrado por dos parejas este cap. es de la pareja FxH y MxR dos amores completamente diferentes. Nos vemos IMPORTANTE WINX CLUB NO ME PERTENECE {ojala fuera así}**

"**¿Estoy en el cielo?":**

**Autódromo de formula 1{Pov flora}**

Estaba concentrada en aquellas curvas que me olvide de mi "misión" _"Soy un mounstro" _pensé y lo vi el automóvil hecho pedazos y salía humo por su motor, estábamos lejos de la parada de reparo

Agarre pise freno di reversa rápidamente para llegar cerca de él, frene delante suyo había humo, Salí del automóvil y me saque el casco mucho humo empecé a toser y casi no veía.

Pero ahí estaba dentro del automóvil lo saque como pude eran segundo y el automóvil ardería en llamas y el humo se hacía más negro cada segundo, el era pesado aun no lo había sacado del auto…

Puse mi fuerza y con un poco de magia pude sacarlo de allí lo lleve 3 metros lejos del automóvil lo recosté en el suelo que al girar un ruido fuerte escuche

Pum! **{lo sé meno escena}**

Me concentre en mi "misión" le tome el pulso y no sentía

"_por la barba de nereus por favor"_

Empecé a hacerle primeros auxilios

1, 2, 3…-decía en susurros, le tapaba la nariz y le daba respiración boca a boca y sentí sus labios aun estaban cálidos y eran dulces _"en que piensas"_- vamos-decía una y otra vez golpeado su pecho- una vez más 1, 2, 3…- Y lo volvía a hacer vi de reojo que su equipo estaba corriendo hasta donde estábamos nosotros- Vamos helia tu puedes…-susurre- **1, 2, 3… vamos**- Y volvía a darle aire- vamos tu puede- y al fin llegaron su equipo, su amigo maik creo que era me miro sorprendido

Vamos amigo tu puedes-decía maik al arrodillarse junto a nosotros

Vamos… 1, 2, 3…-gritaba segundo a segundo mi ojos estaban cristalinos cuando volvía tomar su pulso estaba nulo _"no lo permitiré"_- yo se que tu puedes…una vez mas, 1,2, 3…-y esta vez hice mayor fuerza y allí sentí su pulso y solo sonreí

**{pov helia}**

Sentí algo cálido sobre mis labios y escuche varios susurros sentí mi ojos pesados y sin falta de aire.

Abrí mis ojos y vi a una bella mujer de ojos verdes y pelo castaño que me miraba parecía un ángel

¿Estoy en el cielo?-pregunte ella me sonrió y luego vi a maik

Amigo! Gracias al cielo que susto nos diste-grito maik abrazándome

Auch, cuidado-me levante para sentarme y sentí un dolor de cabeza

Cuidado te hiciste una leve cortadura en la frente-me dijo esa bella mujer

Ven amigo te vamos a llevar a los vestidores-dijo maik al ayudarme junto a Carlos nuestro mecánico a levantarme

Ya en los vestidores…

No es nada solo trate de no lastimarse de nuevo y nada de dolores de cabeza-dijo el doctor antes de irse

Te salvaste ¿Qué te dije de la curva D?-me reprocho maik

Que tenga cuidado-

Suerte que estaba esa hermosa chica para asistirte y ayudarte-dijo maik mirando el techo

¿por cierto quién es?-pregunte

Ella es contra quien compitáis-me sorprendí ¿una mujer?-si yo también tenía esa misma cara, su nombre es flora limphea prima de roxy recuerdas la chica de la primaria ¿a que saben sus labios?-me pregunto maik

¿su..Sus labios?-

Si ella es la que te dio respiración cierto que estaba inconsciente te perdiste de tanta belleza-dijo maik-entiendo porque preguntaste si estabas en el cielo parece un ángel

Si es muy hermosa, debería agradecerle-me levante dispuesto a irme

Esta aun en los talleres ve y agradécele a tu ángel-dijo maik antes de irme

Cállate-

Camine hasta los talleres y allí estaba ella mirando su automóvil parece estar hablándole o algo así estaba concentrada aun tenía su uniforme aun así era completamente bella **{imagen de uniforme de flora perfil} ¿**por que tenia la corazonada de que la conocía?

"_reacciona estas comprometido"_

He…disculpa-

Ella se giro esos ojos son hermosos verdes, como la naturaleza como el planeta

¿sí?-eso me saco de mis pensamientos

¿tú eres flora limphea?-

Si un gusto pero dime solo flora-respondió dándome la mano que con gusto correspondí-tú debes ser helia Costantini-dijo con una sonrisa

Si pero solo helia-le respondí-quisiera agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi

No fue nada en verdad, tu también hubiese hecho lo mismo si fuera al revés-respondio con total sincerida

Si lo hubiera hecho-respondi

Flora debemos irnos-dijo una chica acercándose tenia pelo violeta claro con puntas castañas casi rubias y era de la misma estatura de flora yo la conocía-hola helia

Hola roxy-respondí

Ok, nos vemos pronto helia-flora se acerco y me beso la mejilla-hasta luego-dijo al irse

**#AmoresDiferentes**

{pov musa}

El estaba allí se iba a tirar de un edificio de 45 pisos!

_-reacciona-_escuche a mi subconsciente-_piensa!_-

No lo pensé mas y me dirigí hacia él no lo pensé dos veces lo agarre del hombro justo en el momento en que se balanceo y lo empuje asía tras

¿Estás bien?-le pregunte

El era de pelo violeta oscuro al igual que sus ojos y me miro con enfado

Que haces idiota!-grito

Salvarte-respondí

Metete en tu v…-no termino de responderme porque le sonó el celular

"_idiota será él ni gracias meda"_

¿sí?...¿maría está contigo?...Ho gracias al cielo…parece que me jugaron una broma de mal gusto…la pagaran…ok…chau-escuche decir a mi "misión"-¿tu nombre?

¿he?-

¿Cuál es tu nombre o eres sorda?-giro al verme

No, no soy sorda mi nombre es musa melodía-respondí

Un gusto mi nombre es riven-respondió con media sonrisa

_¿Qué se cree después de tratarme así?_

Lo siento estaba alterado-aun tenía su mirada en mí, me ¿está mirando el cuerpo?

Intentar suicidarte –le dije con una sonrisa de lado-eres un idiota

Intente tirarme por una gran causa-me respondió

Una causa o burla-

No te tengo porque contar-me dijo antes de irse

_-Idiota-_

**#AmoresDiferente ¿lo ven?**

**Son las 04:19 am en argentina y yo escribiendo alabado sea mi cerebro**

**Michel95: si lo sé el próximo de ellos será para ti**

El próximo es SxBran y TxT

Espero que le allá gustado son 1.269 palabras pronto **#SinMemoria y #LaPrincesaEncontrada**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**¿reviews?**

**By: rousse**


	4. ¿eres un ángel? me morí!

**Estoy empezando a escribir son las 08:40 am hoy 28/07, hoy subí un cap. De destinados a las 04:19 y ¿Qué va?, no he dormido nada desde entonces. **

**Y de más otro capítulo esta es de SxBran y TxT**

**¿Haber que me saldrá? Espero que os guste como el anterior**

**Gracias por su reviews a:**

**TsukihimePrincess****: yo también le hubiera pegado a riven un buen cachetazo, patada en los h* y una piña en su lindo rostro, hasta yo me sorprendí de su actitud más adelante sabrán porque paso lo que casi paso ¿?.Gracias**

**50ShadesOfShit:**** me alegro que te allá gustado, yo también imagine esa escena es tan *chistosa* tan solo imaginarlo y espero que este cap. Te guste y Gracias por tu reviews**

**Yo pienso que escribo con más sentido y otras cosas cuando estoy dormida ¿no creen?**

**Todo por mi muela mala es ella muela mala me hace sufrir *enojada y llorona* soy una bipolar os bien los dejo con el finc recuerden que el próximo es de LxN y un poco de BxSKY**

**En este mismo momento estoy estudiando por eso tarde en subirlo *mesas de exámenes agosto***

**¿Eres un Ángel? Ya me morí:**

**Escuela de natación {pov Stella}**

Vi que Brandon no salía de la piscina y salían pequeñas burbujas de la respiración cada vez menos frecuente y eso me preocupo_ -para eso estoy aquí-_

Corrí, me tire a la piscina y me escabullí dentro del agua no podría ver con naturalidad pero gracias a mi sirenix podría ver algo_-al menos-_

Lo encontré inmóvil subí a la superficie cogí mas aire baje asía él y le di el aire, respiración boca a boca y no respondía lo agarre por la cintura yendo asía la superficie.

Su cuerpo es pesado es por eso que utilice un poco de magia, lo lleve hasta la plataforma y empecé a escuchar su latido completamente nulo estaba pálido.

_-ayúdenme quédate conmigo-_

Le hiso primeros auxilios y no respondía

**{pov brandon}**

Era una sensación extraña ¿estaba en el cielo? ¿Me arrepiento de algo?

Si de todo-

Sentí frio en mi cuerpo, y luego algo suave toco mis labios, no sé que era pero era dulce y cálido

Sentí mi garganta arder como si fuera que tengo algo atorado

Y es ahí cuando reaccione me levante de golpe intentando respirar buscando aire a toda costa y lo conseguí _–por poco-pensé_ y me volví a recostar al cual hice había una mujer al lado mío

Tenía cabello rubio y sus ojos miel amarillento, era completamente bella, jamás había visto una criatura tan bella **{lo sé yo también :D } **

¿Eres un ángel? Ya me morí-es lo único que pude decir

Ella me sonrió y allí escuche su hermosa voz estaba hipnotizado por esa mujer- quisiera pero no aun estas en la tierra-me dijo con una sonrisa

Gracias-respondí

De nada, debería llamar a una enfermera para que te revise no será que te enfermes-me dijo pero yo no quería

No es necesario estoy bien gracias-le dije al levantarme y ella me ayudo su perfume era dulce y refrescante olía a frutilla paraíso – ¿_eso existe?-pensé_

Igual deberías darte un vuelta allí, no me quedare tranquila sino-me dijo mirándome a los ojos

Ok solo para que te quedes tranquila ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunte sentándome en la barranca y ella hiso lo mismo

Mi nombre es Stella Solaria ¿y el tuyo?-

Brandon Escudero un gusto y ¿entrenas aquí?-

Desde hoy en adelante si, mi entrenadora es Morgana ¿la conoces?-me pregunto

Si, su hija y yo íbamos a primario juntos creo que se llamaba ro…-no pude termina la frase ya que ella respondió

Roxy si lose es mi prima-me respondió con una sonrisa

¿Tu prima?-

Si-luego sonó su teléfono y respondió- ¿he?...si bloom…ok si termine…estoy acá con una amigo…iré allá inmediatamente…el B o el A…ha si nos vemos luego bloom chau-

¿Quién es bloom?-

Mi hermana-me dijo-en realidad somos adoptadas-_mentirosa pensó Stella_-somos 6 todas mujeres esta Flora, Layla, Musa, Tecna, Bloom y yo-

Son muchas en verdad ¿todas de tu misma edad?-

Si, lo siento Brandon debo irme adiós-me dio un beso en la mejilla y marcho_ te volveré a ver_

**{pov tecna}**

Llegue justo a tiempo antes de que timmy tenga un ataque respiratorio ahora estábamos en el hospital "El cruce" de gardenia

Vi el teléfono de timmy un galaxy 5.0 negro, y busque un numero en especial y encontré el de su madre "Mía Donnaty" y marque su numero

_¿Hola tim?_

Hola señora Donnaty mi nombre es tecna zenith una amiga de su hijo

_Una amiga de mi hijo eso si es una noticia digo ¿ha sucedido algo?_

Tecna se mordió el labio- en realidad si señora Donnaty mire yo la llame porque timmy tuvo un accidente

_¿Accidente! Como esta, en donde!?_

Tranquilícese por favor la llame para que esté al tanto de todo creo que es lo justo, el está bien despertara en media hora estamos en el hospital el cruce de gardenia el que corta en la avenida florida y la torre. Y respeto al accidente…-sentí una mano llamándome gire y era timmy estaba despierto y me negaba con la cabeza- le quisieron robar no sufrió heridas graves-

_Iré lo más pronto que pueda_

Ok, nos vemos-respondí cortando-¿Cómo estás?

Bien y gracias por no decirle la verdad-el estaba acostado en una camilla

No es nada ¿pero puedo preguntar por qué?-dije sentándome a su lado

Ok tu eres la que me salvo después de todo y agradécele a tu tío de mi parte-

Lo hare-respondí

Mis padre jamás están en casa eso implica que prácticamente vivo solo, esta mi nana mariza pero ella tiene familia y debe irse debes en cuanto, con respecto al brabucón su nombre es Jack Paterson me persigue desde 2 grado porque dice que tengo un familia y futuro ejemplar viendo que es todo lo contrario-respondió timmy con la mirada baja

Jack debe tener problemas en su casa por su actitud representada en lo que he visto-

**Ok esto es por hoy 28/07 a las 05:21 pm aun no he dormido nada! No sé que tengo **

**ULTIMO MOMENTO MVVA GRACIAS POR TU REVIEWS! LO ACABO DE LEER :) **

**Espero que os allá gustado, ahora viene el de LxN y un poco de BxSKY**

**Cosa divertida que paso hace 2 minutos, mi hermano por molestarme se cayó-mi estado *cagándome de la risa* eso fue divertido casi me hiso llora**

**Ok esto es todo ¿por hoy? Depende todo está en sus manos**

**¿reviews?**

**By: Rousse**


End file.
